Campaign - 'Adrift on Ruined Seas'
In the coastal port town of Balance, Ballentia horror lurks nearby in the creeping fog. Ships go to sea never to return and creatures slither silently by in the ocean. The Wistal Whistles have been called in by Benedict Orez, young mayor of the town. He was recently appointed by his Grandfather and former Mayor Sirap Orez. He is determined to solve the mystery surrounding the fishing boats of Balance that don't always come back home as the town is now in big trouble. Will the Wistal Whistles, an extraordinary mystery solving team, be able to figure out what's going on and put the town back to the bustling port town it always used to be? A tale of curses, lost love and high seas treachery. Come aboard, me hearties as we take to the sea! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life .... and death .... Played on Fate of Isen Podcast in Chapter 4 Episode 1 to 3. ' '''In this 3 Part Special Mini Series Homebrewed specially for Halloween Julz Burgisser, who usually plays Marley Kraff, takes the DM reigns in Isen. Join Benjamin Bedford the 3rd the bookkeeping intern Halfling Wizard (Tyler from RollPlaying Guys) as he returns to solve the mystery along with the Wistal Whistles Team of: Chip the Tiefling roguish collector of trinkets (Briana from RollPlaying Guys), Leafrun the transforming Gnome Druid (TJ) and Keeva the Dwarven Barbarian (Laura from Weal or Woe) who is here to save the day. ' '''Episode 1: The Wistal Whistles find themselves in the Coastal Port town of Distance, at the Eastern end of Ballentia, perched on the edge of the Seas of Meygas. The town is in serious money trouble as their fishing boats aren’t always coming back to port. Called in by the mayor Benedict Orez, they are put to the task of figuring out why and whether it has anything to do with the rumours of a ship eating monster at sea. ' '''The Wistal Whistles meet the residents of Distance to get as much information as possible before taking to the sea. They bump into Sirip Orez, former Mayor of Distance and visit Silver Liar the local drunken storyteller and Teiluj Telupac, the misfortunate lady with the misshapen face before meeting Captain ‘Ole Maps’ Atlas and taking to the sea on The Jolly Wanderer. ' '''Episode 2: So last time on Part One of “Adrift on Ruined Seas” the Wistal Whistles went on an information gathering trip around town, now they’re out on the Sea of Meygas on The Jolly Wanderer under the confident control of the bushy bearded if somewhat damp Captain ‘Ole Maps’ Atlas. Headed towards the Wilde Isles, they’re about to meet it’s rather “attractive?” resident Keevra and get more information about this mystery. The team get their first taste of combat of the mini series and nudity happens… for some reason. Episode 3: The Wistal Whistles are about to come face to face with an angry Captain Oemor Eugetnom who has two of them chained to a pole, one of them drowning and another pretty beaten up! Will they be able to survive? Can they break the curse? Will the mystery ship The Desmayn reappear? Will they be able to save the town of Balance once and for all? Too many questions are left unanswered and we’re not going to give you any hints, you’re just going to have to listen and find out. Home Brewed One Shot Information for those wanting to play it: 'Adrift on Ruined Seas' is a homebrewed one shot pirate mystery horror adventure based in The World of Isen created by Brad Zimmerman. The one shot is played over 3 to 4 hours with pre-generated level 7 characters featuring characters previously seen in another horror home brew one shot set in Isen, "The Hallowed Festival of Frights" with some new friends also in tow. Warnings: This session is fairly fun and super welcoming of all ages, abilities and who folx are or want to be, there are one or two moments of scary. Just the usual mystery solving with monsters stuff but I like to be upfront and keep my players safety in mind at all times. Any questions regarding this, please ask. Also this session, being with level 7 characters is a bit more advanced so some basic prior knowledge is advised. 'Adrift on Ruined Seas' is set in the homebrewed World of Isen, created by Brad Zimmerman. Session DM’d and written by Julz Burgisser who plays Marley Kraff in the D&D 5e actual play podcast ‘Fate of Isen’ available for download on iTunes, Spotify and all good podcasting apps. See www.fateofisen.com for more details on Isen. Become a Patreon to request more information.